Shag Bands
by VendettaX
Summary: Fun collection of Drarry one shots based around shag bands and what happens when you break them : Contains slash, smut and fluff. Enjoy!
1. Clear

**A/N: Ok, so this is going to be a little collection of oneshots centred around shag bands (coloured plastic bracelets). Each coloured shag band represents a different sexual act. Anyway...these are all going to be Drarry pairing but each chapter will be completely unrelated to the next. Also, this is just going to be a little fun side-project, I'm working on some bigger fics (check my profile), so I might not be updating this religiously. Just don't murder me, is all!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't profit. Don't kill me.**

**Warnings For This Chapter: No Magic, a bit OOC, slashysmuttyness**

_**CLEAR:**__** SHOWER**_

Draco POV:

My first concious thought upon waking up was that something very annoying was in my hair. I tryed to ignore the constant and seemingly random twirling and gentle pulling on bits of my fine hair I attempted to re-enter whatever coma I was in. But, alas, it was not to be. I opened one eye cautiously and found myself confonted with a face full of bright sunlight. I groaned and turned over, only to find myself confronted with a face full of grinning Harry. I was about to turn over again, but I remembered the sunlight. I settled for trying to bury my face in one of the soft white pillows.

My ostrich method worked for about twenty seconds, at which point I started needing to breathe. I settled for turning my face towards Harry, who annoyingly, still seemed rather happy. I looked at him with a mixture of love and my get-the-fuck-up-and-get-me-some-aspirin-you-complete-arse glare. It didn't work.

''You stink of booze, Draco,'' Harry said simply.

I held my head. ''Shhh...not so loud. Anyway, don't complain, who's fault is it anyway?'' I looked at him meaningfuly.

''Only your own,'' Harry said, just as loud to annoy me.

I winced. Hangovers are a bitch. ''Excuse me? Who brought home 3 bottles of finest Southern Comfort? That would be you, Harry-freakin-Potter.'' I whispered dryly.

He mercifully lowered his voice a little. ''Yes but I didn't say you had to drink half of it. Seriously, I just offered you a drink.''

I had no witty response to that. ''Fuck off...'' I croaked.

''You are rather funny when you're drunk though,'' Harry snorted. ''I really should get you to do it more often...Honestly, the number of times you tried to get off with me...''

A look of horror crossed my face. I face-palmed then immediately regretted it as a wave of pain stilted through my body.

''Guh. Water. Pills. Smokes.'' was all I could manage as I stumbled carefully out of bed.

Harry POV:

I couldn't help but laugh when Draco came back up the stairs a few minutes later; his slim frame dressed only in a pair of navy boxers (we weren't sure who they belonged to) he had a cigarette hanging lazily out of his chapped lips and a glass of water clutched in his right hand as if it was the key to life, the universe, and everything. He glared back at me. I smiled sweetly and held my arms out and caught him in a big bear hug as he climbed back into bed.

''You know, trying to cover the smell of booze with niccotine doesn't help, right? You smell like a Saturday night gone horribly wrong,'' I told him pointedly.

''Shuttup,'' he slurred and took a long drink from his water.

''Hey, Harry,'' he smiled at me sweetly, tilting his head slightly to the side, ''Feel like sorting out the shower, for me?'' He fluttered his eyelids angelicly.

I sighed dramatically, rolled my eyes and stomped out of bed to our en suite. Bastard owes me massively; drinking all my liquor, taking all the covers and then getting me to run him a shower. I must really love him or something.

I had just got the temperature right when I heard a faint click as the door closed, looking up I saw Draco standing unstedily in the doorway. A scheming look flashed across his face. He took a few unsteady steps forwards and then let himself fall genly into my arms. His lithe fingers traced faint circles on my clothed chest. His hand fisted and gave a small tug on the fabric of my t shirt.

''You're wearing too many clothes for a shower,'' he told me.

I sighed. ''Draco, you're still a little drunk from last night. I refuse to take advantage of you.''

He pouted and hooked his thumbs into to waistband of my boxers, I gasped at the contact with his chilled flesh. He smiled up at me innocently.

''What are you incinating?'' he asked, ''All I said was that you need a shower...''

''Draco!'' I was insulted and slightly annoyed, ''You're the one that stinks of alcohol!''

''You know, you're right,'' he admitted.

He took a step back from me and slid off the boxers smoothly. I blushed slightly realising that he was now stood naked in front of me. This was not how I envisioned my morning, but then again I wasn't complaining. He slid up to me again, brushing a dry kiss across my lips and I gave in. Fuck moral high-horse, he tasted so sweet. My tounge slipped out to moisten his dehydrated lips and I felt him smile. I lifted my arms so he could slide the offeding t shirt off over my head. His fingers danced, this time, across my bare chest, I sighed into the kiss, my eyes fluttering slightly. My arms then lowered and I slid my boxers off.

I gently trapped his bottom lip between my teeth, his eyes opened gently and his questioning, grey gaze met my intense lust-filled eyes. I carefully pulled him by the lips towards and into the shower. The warm gets of water met or skin and soothed our tingling senses. Draco's back arched exquisitely into the comforting droplets hitting his pale skin.

''Good luck with your 'innocent shower'" I told him, he blushed slightly, ''Or would you like to reconsider?'' I moved my hips into his fractionally.

It was eneough. His lips quivered stubbornly. He moaned softly into my ear.

''Fuck innocent,'' he murmured.

''I intend to,'' I punchtuated with another thrust of my hips.

I spun him around, his hands catching his weight on he tiled wall. I held his slender hips softly and slowly entered him. He gave occaisional, small grunts of discomfort, but the water was a natural lubricant, and we were very used to eachothers bodies. I was eventually sheathed in his warmth. I leant forwards slightly, our bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, I placed a soft kiss in the crook of his neck.

Pulling out slightly, I drove back in fast, angling my hips towards where I knew Draco felt it most. His legs shook slightly and he let out a loud moan, but he kept himself steady. I set a quick pace and the water bounced around us, increasing the pleasure between us.

All too soon I felt myself balancing on the edge, trying to hold back, I wanted this to last longer. Draco leaned his head back onto my shoulder and let out a faint whimper.

''I'm close,'' he panted.

That was all it took to send me over the edge. I released into him and felt him contract in response as he came with me. His legs buckled and I lowered us to the floor of the shower as we rode out our pleasure. We both collapsed into eachother and messily shared a brief kiss.

''You were right,'' Draco said, ''I really should get drunk more often.''

I laughed briefly. We both sat on the floor of the shower in loving silence until the water ran cold.

**A/N: Was it good for you? :D**

**Okey, if you wanna read more, pick one of the following colours and comment/message/tweet/whatever it to me and the winning colour will be next**

**chapters topic :D Now choose:**

**Yellow Pink Orange Green Red GlitteryGreen GlitteryBlue GlitteryPink White GlitteryClear Purple Blue Black Silver LightPink Brown Gold GlowInTheDark**

**xxx**


	2. Silver

_**This chapter is for: Airbornlove**_

_**SILVER:**__** OUTDOORS**_

_Harry POV:_

So, I'll be the first to admit it's not the smartest thing in the world to do (most would say that hanging around with Hagrid has rubbed off on me,) but regardless; I was out alone in the forbidden forest at night. Well, more like sunset than night, really. As if that makes it any better? I asked myself. Even my reasons for being out there were not entriely bulletproof. But ever since I'd first seen them Thestrils held a sort of morbid fascination with me - I loved spending time with them, they were so peaceful and untouched (mainly because most could not see them), it calmed me just being with them. And I needed some calming down. And so that is my reason for being a bit of an idiot and going town to the forest at night.

I made my way carefully through the thick throng of trees towards the clearing where I knew the Thestrils could usually be found. As I stepped into the clearing I was dissapointed to see no Thestrils anywhere and was almost tempted to just go back inside whilst it was still mildly light. But the slowly emerging stars and brilliant hues of colours spilled across the sky. The half-formed, faded moon bathed in magenta and orange and I found myself relaxing. All my thoughts about Malfoy being a prick, Snape being a prick, Filch being a prick....just floated away. I lay down in the fractionally dew-damp grass and gazed at the sky.

I found myself entranced as the light slowly faded all around me and the shadows got deeper. I have no idea how long I spent there, nor do I care. I jolted out of my mellow muse by a russling in the bushes to my right. I sat up right, my right hand hovered over my wand, I decided against it though as it could be a centaur or some such creature and it wouldn't be a good day for me if a centaur found me with my wand raised. A figure emerged gracefully from the bushes, it was human and moved with caution but held a certain grace. I couldn't see their face, but it occured to me that they could probably see mine, as the moon light shone onto me.

''Who're you?'' I asked apprehensively.

''Potter...'' hissed the figure

''Malfoy!?'' I asked, I saw a glint of white-blond hair, ''Oh, I don't fucking believe it!''

''When I told you today to 'go hide in your usual shitty hideout and I'll come find you' I didn't think you'd actually oblige,'' Malfoy sneered.

The penny dropped. ''Malfoy you fucktard, what do you want?'' I snapped, figuring that there was no point arguing that I didn't just unwittingly walk into his little trap.

"I just want to see you away from those lapdogs we call friends,'' he said advancing further into the cleairng.

I stood up, anticipating a fight, my right hand still wavering formidably over where my wand rested in my back pocket.

''You're not makeing any sense, Malfoy.'' I retorted, ''Finally lost it have you? Daddy a deatheater and Mummy's falling apart?'' That was low, I knew. But he'd been lower before.

Malfoy growled dangerously, still advancing slowly. And I realised I was retreating, my pace matching his, soon he was stood in the centre of the clearing and I was almost in the shadows. I head a hiss and a russle from the thicket behind me, whirling around, I saw nothing. When I turned to face Malfoy again he was grinning maniacly, his wand drawn. See, I said he was low.

''See, wandless magic can be quite useful...'' he mumbled.

He gave a small nod of his head and the thicket behind me russled and hissed again, I caught on. I reached for my wand, my eyes never leaving Malfoy. He shook his head at me and glared.

''Now, Harry, I'd always heard you were rather intelligent. Leave your wand where it is.'' He advanced a few steps and I retreated back to the edge of the moon-lit patch of eath.

My back hit bark, Malfoy was still about two metres away, pehaps I could run? Too cowardly? Whilst I was thinking I realised there was something very odd about the last sentence Malfoy had said...was it his voice? Perhaps he was bewitched - it would explain a lot...but, no. Suddely I realised, he had used my name. My given name, not 'Potter' like usual. What _was _going on?

''What do you want?'' I asked again.

''I told you before Harry, I just want to see you away from everyone else. Find out if you really are that pretentious, or if it's just an act. If it is an act, maybe we could sort something out...I don't know...'' Malfoy said.

By this point Malfoy was almost touching me, he was getting so close. It was an unfortunate time for me to realise that I was an inch or two shorter than him, life sucks. I squared up to him though, trying to look at least a little bit threatening next to Malfoys athletic form. Wait; was I just thinking about Malfoy's body as 'athletic'? I inwardly sighed. But now, come to look at him, he was rather well formed - his muscles will toned and silky white skin, almost glowing in the pale light. Stop it! I scolded myself and shook my head to clear thoughts of Malfoy's smooth skin.

Malfoy looked at me curiously, and smiled slightly, as if he could read every one of the confused thoughts flitting through my head. I hope Draco hadn't been getting lessons from Snape. Wait. Did I just call him Draco? I did. Shit. I counted slowly from one to ten; I have got to distract myself, this won't look good if Draco (Malfoy! not Draco!) goes back to school telling tales about Harry Potter's secret liking for sily smooth man skin.

Ok. I have a way to get out of this. May not be the smoothest, or the most Griffindor. But, I needed to get out of there. Before I ended up doing something worse...

I punched Draco in the stomach. My aim was a bit fucked so my fist grazed the edge of his stomach. He exhailed in pain and lurched forwards as I was turning to run; not the effect I was wishing for. His strong hands clenched mine to the bark to the tree and his face, slightly distorted in pain, rose above mine.

"Bastard,'' he growled angrily.

With that he pressed his hot lips to mine. My eyes opened in shock as his tounge expertly slipped inside my mouth. I tryed pulling my head back but the tree stopped me. Instead I watched the muscles in Draco's face flicker fantastically as he kissed me, the shape of his face moulding to mine. I realised I was quite enjoying the feel of him with me. I shook my head violently to throw off his kiss. He pulled away, but didn't release my wrists from my side. Instead he moved them to above my head, making me feel even more ridiculess, and glared at me questioningly. A shivered, a breeze stroaking the small flash of midriff that was now exposed as my clothes rose up with my arms.

''You know you're infuriating, don't you?'' Draco asked, was that a hint of affection I detected in his voice?

''I -I don't know what to - Draco, this is wrong...'' I rambled.

"Harry, you're a fucking idiot. No one's here. Like I told you, it's...just...us.''

''But I -" he cut me off with a swift kiss.

His tounge instantly exploring my mouth again, running smoothly up the inside of my cheek. I couldn't help but let my eyes flutter closed as I let my jaw slacken slightly to allow him more access. All the while my mind was screaming at me. I shook my head again, breaking the kiss.

''What now?'' Draco asked, ''Harry, do I have to _restrain _you?''

My mouth went dry as images flashed through my brain, behind my eyelids. I blinked rapidly to clear them.

''Draco, I want you to let me go now,'' I said as assertively as possible.

I guess I can't have looked all that convincing. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes dilated with want for more of Draco and his body and his tounge of magic. My clothes were ruffled (although that was mainly just my scruffiness) - I probably looked like the definition of wanton.

''Oh, I think you're quite enjoying this,'' Draco commented as he took in my appearance. ''Still...'' he trailed off.

He moved both of my wrists to be clamped in his one hand - I probably could've broken free if I had wanted to, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay or go, I think Draco noticed my obvious non-struggle. He smiled to himself absentmindedly as he moved his spare hand to the revealed skin at my waist. I inhaled sharply at the first brush of those soft, warm, delecate fingers on my cold exposed skin. He looked into my eyes as his fingers teasingly brushed at my midriff, never quite settling enough to properly even _touch_ my skin. I was drowning in his stormy eyes, I swear lightning flashed through them as he watched my face contort in denial of the pleasure that was racing through my body.

I was getting very flustered very quickly, I didn't know where to look, I didn't want to sink into all the promise of his intense eyes, I didn't want to look down and notice his body, looking up would make me look even more turned on. So I just wriggled feebly in his semi-ferm grasp, trying as hard as possible not to give in. Not to lean into that wonderful touch. But my brain was quickly forgetting all the resons I gave myself not to.

My hips gave an invoulatary thrust forwards into Draco's annoyingly fleeting fingers, letting out a sigh of releaf as I felt more of him. His grin made all the pleasure fall from my face - shit! His hand had stopped moving and was resting dangerously on the waistband of my trousers and the reasons why I shouldn't have just thrusted into his tempting hand were flooding back to me. Crap, why did I do that?

Before I had time to think of a reason to object Draco slid his fingers between the fabric of my boxers and my skin, his grip on my wrists (which were getting very uncomfortable) tightened slightly as he leaned into my body, his head rested on my shoulder and he licked playfuly at the skin on my neck. I whined softly in protest.

''Are you ready, Potter?'' he asked casually.

He didn't wait for an answer but removed both his hands from where they rested on my body and placed them delecately at the neck of my loosely buttoned shirt. Thrusting his hips into mine to keep me where I was he gripped eather side of the collar of my shirt and pulled. Hard. My shirt split in two, scattering buttons all over the ground. I shivered as more of the cool wind caught my skin. The disfigured fabric of my shirt fell to the grown uselessly. We both looked at it and shared a small smile, glancing up at eachother we unanimously initiated the next kiss.

His lips were even softer now that my mind was clouded with pheramones, he had the sweet, lingering, subtle taste of apple. Our tounges started the battle for dominance, I wasn't about to let all my earlier defeats get me down - this fight I had to win. Our tounges entwining angrily as our necks twisted to try to get the best angle for attack. Eventually though, Draco used his slight height advantage to gain a better angle and win dominance. I sighed in resignation into the kiss and I felt his teeth graze my lip as he stifled a laugh.

As we kissed and our tounges danced our bodies started dancing in time and we moved awkwardly towards the centre of the clearing where the light was at its brightest. Draco did this amazing flick of his tounge, brushing between my teeth and inner lip. My legs went weak and we both stumbled to the ground. Draco fell on top of me, the rough skin of his shirt gazing across my nipples and the cold, wet grass sent a sensory overload rushing through my bloodstream sending stars to my eyes and making my back arch.

Draco laughed slightly and ground his clothed body over my naked skin, pushing my bare back in to the grass, and then the cold from the grass making me arch back up into his rough touched sending me back to the cold grass. Slowly driving me mad, I groaned in frustration. Draco stopped and I drew ragged breaths through my gritted teeth.

''You'll have to deal with the ground, your stubborn ass would never have done this in school,'' he said.

He was right and I nodded grimly.

Whilst I was still being agreeable he pulled off my remaining clothes and threw them aside, he was immideately back above me. I gasped as my flesh touched the grass but slowly my body adjusted to the sensation and only sent the occaisional shiver up me when I shifted a lot. All the while I was adjusting Draco sat smugly atop of me, his legs eather side of my hips. His hungry eyes devowered my naked body, I squirmed self conciously.

''Hey, that's not fair; you've still got your clothes,'' I giggled, my head feeling light.

''Humph,'' he huffed as if it was a pain to have to undress.

He placed his lips on the side of my neck, just below my ear, and begun to lick and gently bite and kiss it. My mouth opened in silent pleasure as I tryed to get some oxygen to my lungs. Gasping hotly, my eyes seeing flashes of white, my hands subconciously fisting in the grass - and finding no stronghold there, I grabbed onto the fabric of Draco's trousers, pulling at them as each pulse of pleasure ran it's course through my body.

When Draco lifted his head from my neck I saw that he was topless and with his trousers undone. He dropped the shirt to the ground near us.

''Magic,'' he said teasingly upopn seeing my stunned gaze.

As much as I hate to admit it, Draco's body looked just as good as I had imagined it before, if not better. His pale skin (glowing slightly in the silvery moonlight) gave all his muscles a more chisled look. He looked perfect. I sat up slowly with him still sat on top of me gasping slightly every time his trousered leg brushed against my member. It was my turn to run my hands over his torso, subtley moving down towards Draco's unbuttoned trousers. With a little effort from Draco's part we managed to get the final pieces of fabric out of the equasion and finally, he was sat on top of me and we were naked.

''We really shouldn't...'' I whispered, almost to myself.

In reply Draco simply put his two slim forefingers to the spot on my neck he was kissing earlier, almost as if he was checking my pulse.

''It left a mark,'' he told me.

Suddely he was upon me again, pushing me roughly back down to the ground. We both growled as our teeth clashed in a messy kiss. Draco quickly recovered his wand from the crumpled pile that was his clothes. He uttered a spell and I felt slick between my legs, and without warning I felt Draco push a finger in to me. I stilled in shock as I tryed to adjust to the new sensation. I felt as though I was choking, and not in a good way.

''Just relax,'' Draco told me, seeing my evident struggle.

Draco continued to shush me until I felt myself breathing again, and distracting me by licking a line across my jaw he pushed another finger in. My bodies immidiate reaction was to tighten, but I breathed deeply and with some gentle coaxing on Draco's part I relaxed. I gently scissored his fingers inside me. My hands desperately sought out his spare hand and clasped it tightly. I let out a primal groan and pushed myself down onto his intrusive fingers. Draco smiled.

''You're ready?'' He asked.

I wasn't sure, but I had no way of telling. My breath came in short gasps so I simply nodded.

Draco pulled his fingers out and I found myself missing his persence. But not for long; I felt something larger press at my enterance. Thrusting my hips downwards slightly he slipped in. Slowly he continued to push inside me until he was fully sheathed. Our bodies were covered in a sheen of perspiration from the effort of keeping control. I leaned up to whisper in Draco's ear gasping as he moved inside me.

''Fucking go for it,'' I whispered.

He didn't need telling twice. My fingernails dug into the soft ground as he pulled out slightly and drove back - hard. My legs compuslively wrapped around his waist, drawing him further and further into me. With each thrust he sunk deeper into my body and I felt him hit my prostate. I screamed in pleasure as electricity ripped through my body, lingering at my abdomen. Draco smiled and pushed into that spot once more. My back arched as the electricity flooded my body again, I opened my mouth in a moan (too breathless to scream). More and more static built around my cock.

I felt my mind slip into oblivion as my eyes fluttered closed in pleasure.

''Fucking look at me Harry,'' Draco hissed.

I opened my eyes and the sight that greeted me sent me tumbling over the edge - Draco's handsome face, shiluetted by the moon, his blonde mess of hair glowing and his pale cheeks flushed with colour. I felt all of the pent up energy inside me release as I let out one final scream. Draco came a few seconds after me, his shout accompanying the dying notes of my scream, and I felt heat flood me. He shuddered and rolled over to lay down beside my dazed form.

A few minutes later my mind had begun to work again and I found myself curled up in Draco's fully-cloathed arms, his affeminate fingers toying absentmindedly with my hair as he gazed at the stars.

''Bastard, how come you're wearing clothes?'' I asked.

''Oh...you just look so peaceful like that, and you were so zoned out it would've been a shame to disturb you,'' He sighed.

I grunted grumpily and pulled on my clothes, I could feel Draco's eyes on me the whole time. We needed to talk, I turned around to try and argue some sort of case in my favor but he was already stood up, and, with a finger to my lips, he shushed me.

''Don't worry about it now,'' he held my face tenderly in his hands, ''Come find me in a few days, we can work something out then.''

What could I say? The boy was magic! I smiled as he led me to the edge of the forbidden forest and we shared a chaste kiss under cover of the trees. Our entwined hands were the last things to part as we went our seperate ways.

**A/N: Sooo, any good? :)**

**Alright, so there was pretty much one vote for any colour last time and I chose silver because it was picked by Airbornlove who is my most faithful and bestest rewiewer :) But this time, so more of you can get the colour shag band you want I will give you a smaller selection. But I promise I will get through the full original list eventually.**

**Choose wisely:::**

**Red White GlitteryClear Green Brown**

**Review, Alert, Fave! **

**Love you all xxxx**


	3. Glittery Clear

_**This Chapter Is For: Aida Hwedo and X-Vampire-Priestess-X**_

_**GLITTERY CLEAR:**__** GROPE**_

_HarryPOV_

Alright, so I'll admit there was I slight possibility I was being mildly ridiculess. But, Draco did have some bloody nerve, especially after he promised me he wouldn't. How was I supposed to react when at breafast a few days ago Draco had just gotten up and made out with me in front of the whole school. Not that I didn't enjoy the kiss. It's just, I wanted to be fully sure of 'us' myself, before letting everyone else know. And not that people aren't happy for us (although apparently we shattered several female hearts). So anyway, valid reasons or no, that is why I have neglected Draco for the last few days. He needs to learn some respect for me.

Potions last thing on a Friday (bloody brilliant), however this time it passed uneventful, aside from the complex, deep, heartfelt looks Draco kept giving me. My will was wavering but I had made up my mind to stay strong. After class I was walking back to the tower alone when I heard faint footsteps echoing mine. I spun around, expecting a confrontation. It was Draco.

"Please, Harry," he said, "I'm sorry...stop ignoring me please."

"Draco, I trusted you to wait for me..." I knew my arguement was bullshit.

"Harry, you know you're being as stubborn as hell!" Draco snapped. A few heads turned in our direction.

I glanced around nervously. "Please, you're making a scene."

"Am I?" Draco was getting flustered, "Am I? Well I don't give a FUCK!"

A small crowd was starting to gather around us. I panicked and dragged him by the collar into a cupboard.

"Just give me some time," I hissed.

Draco confusedly took in his new surroundings and I wated on bated breath for his answer. My eyes scanning his for any signs of remorse. He smiled and I sighed.

"You really didn't think this through, did you?" he asked.

I stared at him, admittedly baffled. He rolled his eyes and put his hand on the wall opposite him, simaultainiously barring me from the cupboard door and cornering me, he leered and I got the message. With his other hand he cast lumos and gently dropped his wand in the corner on the floor whilst I decided to take the cowardly rout out and just admit defeat already.

I leaned my head back against the cupboard wall and threw Draco a wanton look - his pupils dilated visably. He stalked towards me, a predatory sneer dominating his features, I played off himas the 'damsel in distress' and carefuly stepped further back into the corner of the cupboard, narrowly missing a shelf close to my head. He growled low in his throat (apparently dening Draco of sex for a few days was not the safest of ideas).

He lunged forwards and pinned me into the corner his teeth grazing across the skin above my jugular. I wimpered helplessly, tilting my head slightly, hoping to give him more access. I smiled against my warm skin and bit down. I screached loudly and half-playfuly smacked him on the back of the head.

"You bastard," I giggled.

He smiled ruggedly and lunged at me again. This time he pinned one of my thighs against the wall with his leg and leaned in to kiss me tenderly. As his lips were caressing mine passionately I felt a hand slide up my leg. Then a sharp pinch on my arse. I jumped in surprise, throwing my hands up I knocked several things off of the shelves surrounding us.

A box of empty ink bottles clattered to the floor, Draco stepped back slightly, slipped on one and brought me tumbling down with him. I landed with an undignified grunt to find my face buried into Draco's abdomen.

"That's more like it," Draco laughed.

I shook my head in amusement and went to get up but Draco put a stong hand on the back of my head to hold me where I was.

"Oh, no, I think you're fine just there, if not slightly lower," he hinted, reaching down to grope my arse again.

"Draco!" I giggled, "Gettoff!"

He shook his head and looked at me challengingly. I glanced up at him through my lashes and smiled wickedly. Time to play with some emotions.

I moved my hands to carefully lift up his shirt past my head, revealing his toned stomach muscles to me. I felt his arousal harden beneath me as I started to lick at the soft skin next to my face, occaisionally letting my lips brush upon him. I licked small, intimate circles onto his skin but never made any sighn that I was planning to move lower. He growled in frustration.

"Come on, Harry!" he protested.

He squeased my arse again trying to rush me along but he touched a sensitive nerve and one of my legs shot out kicking a box of something that sounded valuable. We laughed together, and as we laughed I felt stranged brushings against my chest and stomach. I looked down to find that Draco had managed to somehow undo my shirt. I smiled at him and in return licked a line down to the edge of his trousers.

Just then we heard the cupboard door rattle, a chink of bright light met my eyes.

"Fuck," I heard Draco mutter under his breath.

I turned to squint into the light and as my eyes became adjusted I saw a very displeased looking Snape standing in the door way. A large crowd of people were stood behind him, stuffing their fists in to their mouths, trying hard not to laugh. I turned to Draco.

"Silencing spell?" I asked quietly.

He just looked sickened and shook his head minutely. _Shit. everyone heard_. I sighed inwardly and then noticed how close I still was to Draco's...umm dragon...I sat up quickly, noticing that my shirt was still unbuttoned. Draco looked away with chagrin as I clumsily buttoned up my shirt, I heard a flicker of laughter run through the assembled crowd but it was quickly silenced by Snapes frosty glare. He stood in the doorway silenty menacing with his arms crossed as Draco and I rarreanged ourselves and got up.

"Would you care to offer us all an explaination of what you two where doing in that cupboard?" Snape asked levelly.

I glanced up at Draco, expecting him to help bail us both out, but instead he stared intently at the floor.

"Uh, umm, well you see Professor, umm," think fast damn it, "Draco and I were having an arguement so, uh, we went into the cupboard so we weouldn't disturb anybody, and uhmmm...we fell over?"

I winced at the lameness of my excuse and saw Draco shake his head in disbelief.

"Detention, I think," Snape said, "Although perhaps you ought to be seperated for that...Everyone, go!" he snapped to the assembled students.

With that he swept away, the onlookers beginning to scatter. Draco grabbed my hand and we both ran away laughing until we were struggling to breathe. Draco grabbed me in a wild kiss pushing me up into a corner. We didn't stop laughing and eventually had to break the kiss because we were both suffocating. I looked up a Draco through watering eyes.

"You bastard, why didn't you help me out?" I asked.

"Sorry," he said, "Couldn't have moved or I would've burst out laughing."

"Yes, you did look like you had something stuck up your arse," I said slyly.

Draco gave me a smouldering look and, licking his lips, he shoved his knee up between my legs. I inhaled sharply, my heartbeat rising in anticipation.

"Well, well, well; skipping classes, hiding out in cupboards, detention," he murmured, "You have been naughty!"

I giggled and wrapped my earms around his neck as our lips met for a tender, promising kiss.

**A/N: Ok, ok, the votes were split for this one between GlitteryClear and Green. I went with GlitteryClear beacuse I already had a rough idea of what I wanted to do for this colour :)**

**Next Votes:::**

**White Red Brown GlitteryPink Green**


	4. Glittery Pink

_**This Chapter Is For: Katsy17, xharrypotterismylifex (awesome name btw), Airborn-Love.**_

**A/N: Okay it a lot of comment people are being a bit confused as to what all the colours mean. Don't worry if you don't know, I looked them up on loads of differant websites to find out what they meant :) You can do the same if you want but differant sites give differant meanings to each shag band and it is designed to be like a surprise for you guys :) HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Note: This chapter can be taken as a stand-alone or could be taken as a prequal to 'Glittery Clear'.**

_**GLITTERY PINK:**__** FRENCH KISS**_

_Draco POV:_

I shot an icy glare over Crabbe's shoulder to the daark haired Griffindor sat a few tables away. He looked at me sadly for a moment and then, realising I would not relent his glare turned equally icy. _It's not fair _I thought to myself. Fucking hell, it's a friday evening and I'm having dinner in the Great Hall. I have barely any homework for the weekend and nothing to do - I should be fucking kicking back and relaxing.

Why the hell did Harry have to go be such a bitch about everything? We were - we are going well. We get on good most of the time, we have a lot more in common than we originally thought and Harry is fucking good in bed. Our relationship couldn't possibly get any better. Why does Harry have to be so _angsty_ all the time? He honestly has no good reason why we shouldn't 'come out'. He's so fucking apprehensive.

I took a deep breath and threw Harry another angry look. No point getting all worked up I reminded myself. It's just it get's on my nerves - how Harry seems to want the whole world to put it's weight on his shoulders. As if it would make him a martry. I grimaced and picked at my food. God, just an hour or two ago I was having the perfect day, perfect week. But then we just had to go and have this fucking arguement and now everything is -

He's trying to ignore me - I can tell. He dosen't want to deal with me being angry right now. And the reasionable, quiet voice in the back of my mind tells me that perhaps I should calm down a bit. But I can ignore it if Harry can ignore me. I won't stand for him thinking he can just fuck up my perfect weekend plans. My planns for him and me to be together - publicly, finally.

I sighed and combed a hand through my hair, I had to do something soon or I'd go mad just glaring at him. I caught Harry's eye and nodded my head towards the door, indicating that we should leave. He nodded his head at me minutely, muttered some excuse to his friends and got up. I stood up simmulataionusly and walked towards the door. I smiled to myself; perfect plan was going perfectly.

Just as we were about to walk past eachother like we usually did so no one would suspect we were meeting eachother I grabbed his arm and spun him around. The few students seated close to us glanced up and nudged their nieghbours, wondering what was about to happen. Harry stared at me confused. I pulled him closer to me and leaned my head towards his, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.

My eyes fluttered open to find his eyes wide open with shock, I squeezed harder a where I held his arm and pulled away from his lips for a moment, to my delight most of the room was now stairing at us. I turned back to Harry grinning.

I licked a nine across his sealed lips, lingering slightly at the corners, demanding entrance. He let an accidental, quiet moan escape his lips and I let my tounge slide in. His tounge battled against mine. At first fighting half-heatedly to end the kiss, and then, as I licked a line down the roof of his mouth towards his teeth and he shuddered in pleasure, he began to battle for some dominance.

I smiled against his lips, our teeth clashing slighly, no fucking way was he going to win this one - not today. I doubled my efforts, my tounge tenderly massaging his and eventually I heard that sweet, small (slightly indignant) whimper of defeat and he leaned his head back slightly to let me take full control of the kiss.

I pulled him even closer to me, our bodies flush against eachother, I deepened the kiss further, our tounges now dancing. And after a few seconds we began to pull away from eachother so we could catch our breaths. Our lips slowl parted and I planted a small signiture kiss onto Harrys smiling, wet lips.

He stood there; in a sort of dazed euphoria and slowly reality begain to sink back into his brain. He glanced self conciously around the hall full of staring, bemused faces. He covered his face in his hands and ran from the hall, me chasing close behind.

**A/N: Teehee, I love angry!Draco :P **

**Okayy, next options...the fate of Drarry is now in your hands...**

**Red Green White Brown Pink**

**xxx**


	5. Green

_**This Chapter Is For: Harmony Is Key, Katsy17, Airborn-Love.**_

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the comments etc. You're so lovely 3**

**Special thanks to Yin-yang-shabang for helping me come up with the umm plot for this PWP :P**

**To clear things up for QuoteGirl, the only colours you can choose from are the ones I list at the end of each fic :)**

**And super sorry to Sols-Heart for not getting red again. Green won by two votes - but I have pre-written about 3/4 of red for you so when it gets majority I can put it up asap :)**

**xxx**

_**GREEN:**__** BLOW JOB**_

_Harry POV:_

Poor Draco's not been having the best of weeks I thought to myself as I poured myself some pumpkin juice at the brakfast table. He's super stressed out about some extra mock exams hes got to do; he's training loads so he can beat Ravenclaw in the quiddich match in a week; and to top it all off that bitch Pansy's been throwing herself after him (even though he explicitly explained to her that not only is he taken but he is g-a-y). The stupid cow just won't accept that Draco dosen't want her - realy gets on my nerves. But poor Draco needs some time to relax.

I giggled childishly to myself _Draco needs to get laid...like bad_. That should calm him right down. I shook my head, inwardly chiding myself for thinking dirty thoughts this early in the day. Half way through banishing all mortal sin from my mind I got an idea. After giving it a moments consideration I jumped out of my seat barely containing my laughter and ran towards the Gryffindor Dorms leaving baffled friends in my wake.

It didn't take me long to locate and grab my invisibility cloak, quickly checking my timetable my smile widened. History Of Magic, Draco was in that class with me. And with Binns droning on about goblins and whatnot he would surely use some cheering up. I ran to get into the classroom before anyone else turned up.

I arrived outside Binns' dull classroom about five minutes before class was about to start, I could hear the noise from the great hall begin to dissipate as the students started making their ways to their classes. I quickly threw on my invisibility cloak before anyone could come down the corridor. I opened the classroom door a fraction and slid in noiselessly shutting the door with a click. The classroom was empty and I quickly found Dracos seat. Crouching down I slid under the desk. I smiled - for once grateful on my slim frame - hopefuly this won't be too uncomfortable...

A few minutes later the door burst open as the noisy class shoved into the room, all trying to get to their seats before it all go too cluttered. Draco was one of the last to enter, silently scanning the rabble checking for my face. I knew that look - he was worried about me. My hear gave a sudden lurch for him but I supressed it, it will all be worth it in the end, I reasured myself.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked Ron.

"I don't know," Ron replied frostily.

Ron still hadn't properly accepted Draco yet, he was just civil to him. I shook my head; things must be serious if Draco even considers talking to Ron out of choice not necessity.

"It's just, he was there at breakfast..." Draco trailed off and came to sit down in his seat.

I sucked in my breath, cautious not to give Draco even the slightest hint that I was there. Binns ghosted through the wall and the class begun.

* * *

I waited until about half an hour into the class, when everyone was practicaly falling asleep, I poked Draco's leg. He kicked out and I dodged expertly, seeper reflexes came in handy. Draco glanced curiously under the table and seeing nothing there, shook his head and muttered something under his breath. I poked his leg again. This time he almost screamed in surprise. I bit my tounge to surpress a laugh and pulled down the top of the invisibilty cloak so he could see my head.

"Harry!" Draco hissed, glancing around him cautiously in case someone thought he was talking with himself, "What the hell?"

"You needed cheering up," I whispered.

"And this is the way to go about it?!" he asked incredulesly.

I shuged in nonchalance. "You'll see..."

Draco fisted his hands in his hair in frustration. He looked so cute like that. He caught me grinning at his annoyance and threw me a flustered glare. I smiled sweetly in reply.

"Harry, for the love of God what went through your mind when you came up with this?" he said.

"Pretty much your face looking exactly as it is right now," I said honestly.

"You know what? Fine," Draco shook his head, "Just...you're insane, you know that right?"

I smiled. "I love you to, honey," and put the invisibility cloak back over my head.

Draco huffed in disbelief and went back to staring blankly at Binns, pretending to concentrate I think I heard him actually write some notes! I reached my hands up (careful to make sure I was covered by the invisibility cloak,) towards his trouser fastening. I took a deep breath - readying myself for the onslaught of cusses Draco was likely to throw at me - and undid his trousers. I felt him immediately tense. I decided to just ignore him being frigid and try to get to work on his boxers (which is not an easy task considering he was sat down).

"Harry," he whispered softly, tring and failing to inject venom into his voice, "I know what you're planning and I know you think you're fucking cleaver, but it's realy, realy not smart..."

"Just relax, no one'll see," I reasured him, rustling the invisibility cloak to prove my point.

I freed his flaccid penis from the confines of his trousers and (making super-sure it was covered by the cloak) I straoked him gently to life. It didn't take long and I smiled.

"Harry..." Draco whispered warningly.

I ignored him and licked a long, teasing line down the underside of his cock to the tip where I placed my whetted lips. I heard him stifle a moan. I slid my lips slowly down relaxing my (not quite mastered) gag reflex as I went. Every time I felt like it was too much I pulled back slightly, darting my tounge out in compensation. Then I would try again, pushing myself further. I felt Draco squirm and stifle another moan. I noticed his hand clasped around a table leg, knuckles white from the pressure.

Once I had taken it as deep as I felt I could go I started to move my head along his length. Occaisionally licking or letting my teeth lightly graze his sensitive skin. He let a tight whimper escape his lips and I could imagine his face, flushed and lust-filled and trying to maintain composture. I giggled inwardly and hummed around Draco's cock. His hands snapped to the back of my head and fisted in my hair.

He guided my head into a steady rhythm and ever so often I would lick and graze. Lick and graze. He was going wild trying to stay silent. I pulled back right to the end of his penis and gently, softly licked the head. His hands tighetened in my raven locks again and shoved my head right down, making me take all of him in my mouth. My eyes watered as he came with a barely-suppressed groan.

I worked hard to swallow it all and eventually pulled away spluttering. My throat felt raw and I grinned, how would I explain four sore throats in a week to any one?

The bell went a few moments later and Draco took his time packing his things, enduring the perplexed glances his friends were giving him. He 'dropped' one of his books just as the last people where leaving.

"Outside, now," he hissed as he picked up the book.

Once outside the door he checked to see if there was anyone near by. The corridor was empty so he ripped the cloak off of me and held me up against the wall.

"What the fuck, Harry?" he glared at me.

"Ohhh...? In trouble am I now?" I giggled.

"Fuck, yes. Deep trouble," he snapped dangerously

"That sounds nice," I smiled coyly.

"But first I want you to apologise for that...that back there, do you know how embarassing that was?!" he demanded.

"Relax, honey, I can cast a silencing spell, you know?" I grinned.

"You. What - you. Ohhh...bastard,"

"Yep, no one heard a thing," I said joyfuly, "They just saw you making funny faces."

Draco: =.=

**A/N: Teehee angry!draco: the return!! :D**

**Next choices:**

**Red Pink LightPink Yellow Black**

**xxx**


	6. Red

_**This Chapter Is For: PD, Sols-Heart, TiinyDottTee, ItalicTeeth, Annouska, MrsTripTucker, Welcome-to-the-FAYZ, Airborn-love.**_

**A/N: Woah. Thank you all again for your super awesome reviews :D totally amazing!**

**Yea, see, I promised you I'd have 'Red' ready super-quick :P**

**Hope you all enjoy this one, enough of you voted for it! P-p-p-pressuurre yeah! and can you pretty please tell me how my 3ed POV is sounding because I think I need to improve massively on writing in 3ed POV. **

**Enjoy! xxx**

_**RED:**__** LAP DANCE**_

_3edPOV:_

''Ron, are you _sure _about this?'' Harry protested as Ron pulled him urgently by the wrist down a corridor.

''For fuck's sake Harry, don't be such a dick,'' Ron joked, ''Come on, it will be fun. Promise.''

''You know Hermionie will have our necks, right?'' Harry continued apprehensively.

Ron laughed. ''Slytherin parties are always the best, just spin her something about inter-house unity or whaterever.'' He gave another tug at harrys wrist.

Harry lurched forwards. ''Okay, okay. I'm coming. But if shit starts kicking off, we're out.''

''Fine, fine. Yes. Whatever. Come _on _it's curfew in a few minutes.'' Ron hurried.

A quick whispered password to a slytherin on gaurd outside the dorms and they were in.

Ron certainly wasn't bluffing. Lights, smoke, loud music, heavy bass and drinks. All noise completely silenced to the outside world with the best of wards. Harry grinned. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad? Anyway, everyone was just (as Ron said) having fun. He drifted over to the drinks table and cautiously poured himself something. He had no idea what it was, but it tasted okay, he loosened up a bit and went to join the mass on the dance floor.

As the music kept playing and the drinks kept pouring Harry danced with so many people. He occaisionally bumped into Draco, but they just ignored eachother and carried on whatever they were doing.

Eventually, pepole started to dissapear back to their individual dorms to get some sleep. Harry guessed it was getting close to one AM, but he had no way of being sure. A few minutes later and there was only a handful of partygoers left. Harry's slightly drunken gaze swept the room. He spotted Ron, Draco, Blaise, Seamus and a few others. Sunk down shakily into a soft, plush chair to wait for Ron to stop dancing. Harry giggled, by the looks of his friend it would be quite a wait.

'Oi! Potter! What're you laughing at?'' Draco shouted.

Harry looked up, slightly dazed, it took his eyes a moment to focus on Draco. He stood up on wobbily legs.

'''S none o ya bussiness, y'fucker'' Harry slurred.

''Oh gosh, golden boy here can't hold his drink,'' Draco laughed.

Harry threw himself forwards, fists raised, catching Draco off gaurd they fell to the floor. But, Draco had the upper hand (being mildly sober) and landed a well aimed punch in the centre of Harry's chest. Harry was winded. Draco smoothly got up and brushed himself down, throwing a contempt glare at Harry.

''Hey, Malfoy! Whatta you do that for!?'' Seamus shouted, realising what had just happened.

''Bastard was asking for it.'' Draco said simply, ''Anyway, he's so drunk I doubt he'll remember a thing.''

As if to prove his point Draco slammed his foot into Harry's torso, Harry let out a confused - and pained - groan. By this point Ron looked blood-thirsty with anger whilst Pansy looked mildly concerned and amused. Blaise chose this amazing moment, however, to rejoin the party.

''Uhh. Do I want to know what I've missed?'' He asked apprehensively, the smile sliding off his face.

''Potter's drunk as fuck,'' Draco grinned.

''Ah. I think you'll find the phrase is 'too drunk to fuck','' Blaise laughed, ''Come on, this is a party, anyone feel like lightening the mood a bit?'' He waited a few seconds and no one proposed any ideas. ''Well, _I _propose a game of truth or dare. Anyone up for some _real _fun?''

Everyone glanced nervously at eachother, but generally seemed to like the idea. A few moments later Harry, Seamus, Ron, Pansy, Blaise and Draco were sat in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

''First spin is 'darer', second spin is 'daree'?'' Ron asked.

Everyone nodded. Blaise spun the bottle once, it landed on Seamus. Second time it landed on Pansy.

''Okay,'' breathed Seamus, ''Truth or dare, Pansy?''

She paused for a moment. ''Ugh. Fine, dare,'' she grinned.

''Hmmm...'' Seamus grinned wickedly, ''Hows about you find the one you fancy most out of all of us and have a two minute make out session?''

Pansy shrugged noncholantly and calmly walked around the circle. To Blaise's surprise she sat neatly on his lap and placed a quick affectionate kiss on his lips. The kiss deepened and once the two minutes were up the pair had to be physically seperated.

''Hey,'' Pansy protested, ''Can't me and Blaise just go now?''

''No way,'' Draco said, ''I forbid it. You are seeing this game through until the end.''

Pansy pouted but didn't complain. As the game progressed more dares were passed and more truths revealed. Harry found his vision more focussed and his speech slightly less slurred. He smiled, drunk didn't suit him. Finally the bottle came to land on Harry.

''Truth or dare?'' Blaise asked Harry.

''Dare.'' grinned Harry, clearly he was still confident from the drink.

''Alright,'' paused Blaise. ''Lap dance for Draco.''

''What?!'' shouted Harry as the whole circle burst into laughter.

''You have to do it,'' said Blaise, ''Forfeit is you have to spend the night in his bed...and we all know how Draco dislikes clothes in bed.'' blaise winked lewdly.

Ron was practically crying with laughter as Harry's mouth opened and closed, uncertain as weather or not to argue. In the end he hung his head in defeat. Draco moved to sit in a large comfortable chair and looked at Harry with contempt.

''What're you waiting for, Potter?'' he laughed.

''WAIT!'' Blaise shouted.

Harry looked up in hope, perhaps Blaise has changed his mind? But no; Blaise just flicked his wand and Harry's clothes where (mostly) gone and he was stood there in his boxers.

''Dramatic effect,'' Blaise shrugged.

Harry glared at him. ''You really are dragging this out, aren't you?'' he smiled.

''YES,'' everyone snapped.

''I don't believe this,'' Harry sighed with the faint hint of laughter in his tone.

He sidled seductively over to Draco who was staring with one eyebrow raised in...approval. Harry's hips swayed to the sultry bass still sounding at a low volume as he wrapped his arms loosely around Draco's neck, slowly ghosting his fingers over his shoulders and jaw-line. As much as Harry hated to admit it; there was something attractive about Draco's icy complexion and eyes, soft looking lips, slender frame. Perhaps, he thought to himself, this could turn out as more than just a dare. He smiled seductively at Draco, lettling his eyelids fall half-closed.

Harry let his hands slide off Draco as he stepped back slightly his body still moving to the subtle beat of the music. His hands moved to caress down his torso, lingering slightly around his nipples he let his eyes flutter closed in pleasure and a small whimper escaped his lips, audiable only to Draco. His fingers splayed as he ran them down the soft skin on his sides and he arched his spine as if there was someone actually ginding with him.

He continued these movements as he moved back towards Draco who was, by now, shifting impatently in his seat. Harry bent and puhed his chest into Draco's, sighing softly into his ear at the contact and ignoring the catcalls coming from the small crowd gathered on the floor. Harry spun around slowly, ensuring that Draco could take in every inch of his honey-smooth skin, and lowered himself towards Draco's lap hovering a few teasing centremetres above him, not allowing any contact.

Harry smiled softly as Draco gave a small whine and grabbed at his hips guiding him downwards. Harry let himself be led and leaned his head back onto Draco's shoulder, exposing his neck deliciously and it was all Draco could do to keep control. Harry's eyes widened as he brushed the fabric of Draco's trousers, his sensitive nerves detecting something hard hiding under there. He pushed his hips down slightly and his suspicions where confirmed. Draco glanced at Harry pleadingly and Harry blushed, glancing away.

"Okay, okay," Blaise said, "Can we just call it done now? I think if we let this go on any further I might end up emotionally scared."

Pansy giggled. "Get a room, yeah?"

"You know what?" Draco smiled, "We just might."

Harry's blush deepened.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, please be honest with what you thought about the 3ed POV. I realy feel I need to improve on it massively! :)**

**Next up:**

**Pink Yellow Glittery Green GlowInTheDark Purple**

**xxx**


	7. Purple

_**This Chapter Is For: ItalicTeeth, TiinyDottTee, Sols-Heart, Annouska, MrsTripTucker, Wlcome-to-the-FAYZ, Airborn-love**_

**A/N:And sorry if some people got confused about the colours offered from last time, I got some votes for 'glow in the dark purple', sorry but that was meant to be 'glow in the dark' and 'purple'. It did have a space but it wasn't very clear so this time I'll seperate the options with a little symbol or something to avoid any more confusion! =.=**

**Again, your reviews have been amazing - love you all! Enjoy! :D**

**xxx**

_**PURPLE:**__** MAKE OUT**_

_HarryPOV:_

A buzz spread through the students as notices started appearing around the school detaing a (slightly imprompteau) Christmas party for the higher years. And this years theme? Masquerade. The ball would be held in the Great Hall on the last day of term from 8pm til late. The unspecified ending time held a lot of promise and immediately everyone started flirting exesively - all trying to get a date for this ball.

Though, personally, I couldn't realy be all that bothered about finding a date. Isn't it the whole point of a masquerade ball to not know who anyone is? So, sureley, going with a date would be pointless. Anyway, it would probably be much easier to pick up someone at the dance, no doubt someone would spike the drinks table with something heavily alcoholic. And I doubt my desired date would want to go to a ball with me...

However I did feel the infectious spirit of exitement over costume selection reach me. I spent hours planning and exacting exactly what I wanted to wear and (to keep the air of mystery), instead of going with everyone else of the mass Hogsmead trip I secretly summoned Dobby to go get me what I needed. Two days before the ball and I had his entire costume sorted and everyone fooled into thinking I was too much of a scrooge to go. Flawless plan.

At seven thirty PM on the night of the ball I was in the shower 'preparing for an early, restful night'.

"Sure we can't convince you to go?" Ron called through the door to the shower.

"Ron, a little late don't you think?" I retorted.

"Fine, whatever, have a nice sleep you boring sod," Ron laughed.

"Have fun!" I shouted, humoring him.

Ten minutes later and I was out of the shower and dry getting to work on my make up. I outlined my eyes in deep black khol, drawing out the emerald in them, creating the 'smokey eye' look almost perfectly. I dusted his cheeks in rouge and bronzer making me look slightly wild and yet also giving me a slightly delecate, blushing-bride effect. I smiled at my reflection. I wish my hair would do _something_. I toyed with it a while but then gave up knowing it was a hopeless waste of time, I brushed it through with gold to make up for its annoying lack of cooperation.

Next step was my carefuly chosen outfit. It was a tailored-fit suit all in black but with bright golden ruffles around the high-collared neck and loose sleaves. The fabric flowed flawlessly over my softly muscled body and, paired with the make up, gave me a very affeminate look. I giggled exitedly. For the finishing touch I tied a golden half-mask around my head and, adjusting it to sit properly on my face, I turned to the mirror to examine the full effect.

I giggled again as the words _flamboyant phantom of the opera_ sprung to mind. But in truth, I was very pleased with the result. My eyes glinted myseriously - the shadow from the mask and make up making them light up like stars. It would be nice to be anonymous; such a liberating thing that I bareley ever get to experience with my famous, instantly recognisable scar splayed across my forehead. But the mask covered all that up. I grinned and glanced at the time, eight thirty, _better get a move on_ I thought as I skipped delightedly out of the dorms.

On the way down to the hall a few people stopped to stare at me, I held my head high and acctually strutted a little with pride. It was nice to be recognised for something other than being 'The Chosen One', however I was still a Golden Boy...just now it had a different meaning because as the candle light caught me I literally shone golden. I smiled at the intended ironic pun.

As I strode into the Great Hall the few people gathered by the door stared open-mouthed as all the lights rebounded off of me. I fought hard to keep a straight face and turned swiftly on my heel to grab a drink. I smiled as I tasted the undertones od alcohol in the suposedly-innocent pumpkin juice. Who ever was in charge of the smuggling had done a good job. I made my way towards the dance floor hoping to find someone that would catch my eye.

My wondering eyes fell upon a figure stood about four metres from me - he was dressed in seemingly plain black robes but as he moved slightly and caught the light small pinstripes of silver shone through the black, velveteen robes, making it look almost as if there was something living - moving - inside the fabric itself. His hair was sprayed with silver and he wore a gunmetal eye mask with deep, swirling, misty patterns engraved into it. And as I stared at him I noticed him stare at me to.

He strode over to me convidently (seductively) and ran his fingers softly over my shoulder, I craned my neck to lean into his fleeting touch. He walked around me slowly, almost as if he was inspecting me, I stood still and followed his calculating face with my eyes. THen we smiled at eachother as if sharing some private joke and he led me to the centre of the dance floor.

The music was fast and industrial - a stunning contrast to the ancient architecture of the room. The magical flashing lights cut through my vision, making everything feel hazy and beautiful. As the music grinded our bodys grinded with it, the dusting of December snow now falling from the enchanted ceiling melting in the hot air of the room and falling on us like rain. The silver stranger and I shared a conspiratory glance and danced away towards a corner of the room.

Silver's body slammed against mine, our hips meeting in bone-crunching ernesty. I opened my mouth as the air escaped me only to find another tounge upon mine. I latched on immediately, my mouth closing gently around the tounge and slowly letting it pass. His hands entwined in my hair and I let out a moan of pleasure-pain and he seized the opportunity to plunge deeper into my mouth stealing my breath. His cold, metal mask met my searing skin with a shudder.

I pulled away to lick around his jaw line and down to his neck, gasping for breath as I went. He growled and pushed himself closer to me. I pulled away from his neck and took a moment to look at him: he had streaks of gold mixed in with his silver theme and looked slightly debauched. I imagined I couldn't have looked to different. It was a very brief moment of pause though.

Silver licked a line down where mask met skin on my face, his hands gently but firmly pressing my shoulders back into the wall, he lingered on my lips but then continued to lick down my throat and neck stopping where my shirt began. I whimpered folornly at the loss and I thought I heard him chuckle. He bit down on the gullet of my throat quickly, soothing the sting with an affectionate peck. I slid my head down the wall so I could meet his lips.

This time the kiss was passionate - not rushed, messy or desperate. Simple and slow, leaving time for us both to feel the pleasure vibrate through our bodies. As the kiss deepened our hands entangled in eachothers painted hair and he lifted me up slightly so I could wrap my legs around him and it was only the wall and his lips holding me up.

Next thing I truly felt was a short, sharp pain down the side of my unmasked cheek. I pulled away from the kiss and held my hand to my face - there was a small amount of blood. I looked back at Silver curiously; he shrugged sheepishly as if to apologise and I let it slide. He plated a few chaste kisses on my lips.

"You're not going to tell me who you are," it was a statement not a question. His voice was heavy and husky, clearly distorted to help him retain his anonymity.

I hadn't the forethought so simply shrugged and caressed his neck and shoulder blades to let him know that I didn't give a fuck who he was.

* * *

_DracoPOV:_

Last night was amazing. What a party. It was quite funny - seeing all the bedragled students trapse into the now-clean Great Hall for some reluctant breakfast before beginning their journey home. People where walking in with the top half of their costumes still on but muggle trousers underneath and with make up still smeared on their faces. They all walked as if they were zombies - drawn to the Hall with the promise of bacon. But I probably wasn't much better looking myself.

But I kept a watchful, alert eye on the door. I wanted to see that boy from last night. That boy all in gold. And I knew exactly what I was looking for.

There! There it was! The scratch on his cheek (a cheap trick from my part). Deffinitely him, a long scratch down his left cheek, and he was still dusted with some bedraggled-looking clothes. I smiled and looked closer to see _who_ exactly it was and my mouth fell open in shock. No fucking way. Fuck fuck fuck. Harry Potter wsa the guy from last night? And he looked like he was looking for someone to...

**A/N: Teehee...ooh the possibilities! **

**Next up:**

**GlowInTheDark - Yellow - Brown - Pink - Black**

**xxx**


	8. Glow In The Dark

_**This Chapter Is For: Aida Hwedo, Annouska, Sols-heart, Roadkill2105, Welcome-to-the-FAYZ, Harmony Is Key.**_

**A/N: So so so endlessly sorry for long wait. Been having exams and tonnes of homework and the writers block to end all writers blocks! lol**

**Awesome thanks goes out to TiinydottTee, without her I would still have the killer writers block. Loves to tiiny, this chapter goes out to her and her perverted (but super helpful) mind! GO GIVE HER VIRTUAL GLOMPS! xxx :D xxx**

* * *

_**GLOW IN THE DARK:**__** TOYS**_

_ThirdPOV:_

Green, white and red strobe lights flared out across the room at Babylon, the muggle club Harry had started visiting in his attempts to escape the pressures put on him by the wizarding community. Here he could be anonymous. Well, at least, he could but they where starting to recognise him here as well. But not as The Boy Who Lived, more like The Boy Who Is Way Too Good With His Lips, or whatever. Harry giggled to himself and slid through the grinding, dancing bodies, looking for someone to go home with. Or someone to catch his keen green eyes.

But there where many searching eyes in Babylon and he quickly tired of trying to find some excuse to go and talk to a random stranger who looked acceptable. Shaking his head slightly he grabbed a drink and decided to dance. The thick, shiny metal decorating his body amongst the fleetings of black velvet set the club lights dancing around his as the fast beat of the music reverberated through his body beautifuly.

Feeling his lips begin to parch Harry started to back out slowly from the dancefloor to get himself another drink (and perhaps do a spot of manhunting). Stepping back he felt hiself collide with another body and two, stong, leather-covered hands grab at his arms to steady him. Harry spun around to face the stranger.

"Hey I'm so sorry abou..." he trailed off as his eyes regestered who he was talking to.

Sleek blone hair, pale skin, affeminate lips (Harry smiled at that), and piercing grey eyes that looked just as stunned as he was. Malfoy. Only now, god now, what did he look like? Tight leather trousers teamed with a dark green button up top and big, 36-hole biker boots. His leather gloves and deep eyes gave him a very dangerous feel, he felt menacing. Harry bit down on his bottom lip subconciously.

"Potter...?" he asked. "Potter what the fuck are you doing here?

"I uh..." Harry struggeled for a moment for an excuse then dicided to bale out. "I might ask you the same question?" Shit response he thought to himself.

Draco smiled wickedly. "Didn't think you'd be the demanding tipe," he cast a lazy eye down at Harry's attire.

It was true. Harry certainly wasn't dressed as anything more than a sub, and in clubs like this they certainly wheren't the type for asking many or being remotely stand-offish. Which was exactly what he was bing, Harry realised. And besides, he hadn't seen Draco in years...perhaps it was time old grudges where left as just that: old and forgotten. Perhaps they both could have changed?

"Listen," said after a breif pause, trying to find the right words."I...uh, won't tell anyone if you won't?" he offered, smiling sheepishly.

Draco laughed and tighened his grip on Harry's arms, making his gasp. He stepped up so close to Harry, their hot breaths mixing in the heavy air. And just as suddenly he stepped away, dragging Harry behind him and shoving him onto a red leather couch in one of the more private areas. Harry's velvet-metal body slid on the sleek couch and he struggled to stay on but Draco quickly, nibly got up onto the couch and surrounded Harry's hips with his knees.

Snaking his hand softly up the curve of Harry's neck Draco caressed along Harry's jawline, his fingers resting menacingly over Harry's windpipe. Harry swallowed nervously as Draco lent down over him.

Laughing softly into Harrys ear he whispered. "So, Potter, look where all those cocky little school-yard arguements got us." he laughed some more. "After all that talk, it turned out you _like_ to be controlled," he breathed hotly into Harry's ear, nibbling slightly. "And you do like to be controlled, don't you?"

"Y-yes!" Harry managed, all the blood in his body deserting his brain and rushing to a slightly more important organ, Draco grinned ferraly when he felt it.

"That's what I thought," Draco hissed and shoved his lips to Harry's.

Harry reacted immediately, his mouth falling open to allow Draco all the access he wanted, his tounge occaisionally teasing Draco's whilst his hands gently caressed and explored Draco's body. As his hand found the gap between Draco's trousers and t-shirt he slid his hand up to touch the smooth, allabaster skin. As soon as he did he felt the hand resting on his neck choke him for a warning moment and then relax slightly, he quickly shot his hand away from the skin.

"No," Draco looked deep into his eyes. "I think I'll lead, Harry."

Harry sighed, God complex as ever, Draco. Some things never change. But he let Draco's lips resume their exploring and his hands begin to explore his body, Harry's movements complementing his.

Slowly, Draco's hands found the edges off Harry's clothes and began to pull them off, Harry shifting underneath him to try and assist in undressing himself. And, eventually, he was naked, pressed between the red leather of the couch and the black leather of Draco's legs. Draco moved Harry so that he was slightly on his side and begain to attack his neck with small butterfly kisses, injected with an occasional bite and soothing lick.

"Ready?" Draco said against the skin.

An enthusiastic "Hmmph," was all Harry could manage.

Draco took this for an affermative and slide one finger inside Harry who tensed initially but soon relaxed as Draco continued his kisses. All too soon another finger joined the first and Harry was writhing for more, pushing himself onto the teasing hand.

"Draco, please..." Harry tried fumbling with the buttons on Draco's shirt only to get his hand slapped away.

"Patience, I have a surprise for you," Draco grinned, "If you're a good boy."

With that he pushed a third finger into a softly moaning Harry as the fingers scissored and rotated inside him. He felt a breif pang of loss as the fingers where removed but soon he felt something cold, slick, and hard pushing at his enterance. He shivered.

"Draco...what're you-oh!" he cried as he felt it enter him.

"Just relax," Draco shushed.

"What is it?" Harry asked, actively not relaxing.

"Thought you might enjoy some toys," Draco said lazily.

Harry was about to object but he felt it slide further into him, graoning loudly, he gave up on any objections he might have. It felt so good. His fingers scrabbled for a grip on the smooth couch and his toes curled as the slick, cold body slid further into him. Draco began to stroak Harry's cock, as he slowly slid the toy in and out, Harrys fingers compulsively grasping onto anything.

Slowly Draco picked up the pace, the thrusts of his hand and the toy coming on harder and faster and Harry begun to see stars, his vision whiting out for a moment the swimming back.

"So close!" Harry managed.

"Three, two..." Draco shoved the toy in as far as it would go, hitting Harry's prostate. "...One!"

Harry moaned loudly as he came in white spurts across the red, leather couch. Going limp in Draco's arms, he panted, recovering his breath. He moved only when Draco pulled the toy out, groaning slightly in protest. Draco rolled them over so that he was on top of Harry properly, his erection digging into Harry's thigh. His eyes widened.

"Hmmm..." Harry sighed blissfuly, "Looks like we've got a little problem." Harry rubbed his leg against Draco's clothed penis.

"Little!? Ooho ...Just you wait Potter, you won't even remember the meaing of the word 'little' when I'm through with you!"

**A/N: OMG, yummy. So so sorry again for long wait T_T no excuse is worthy! xxxx**

**How's my 3ed POV comming along?**

**Next time:**

**- White - Pink - Black - Light Pink - Yellow - **

**(Promise I will have whichever one you pick up quicker this time, I already have the *ahem* 'plots' for them worked out!)**

**xxx**


	9. Black

_**This Chapter Is For: Aida Hwedo, elfinmyth, Sols-heart, Airborn-love, TiinyDottTee, Harmony Is Key, Annouska, MrsTripTucker, Kittyfd13**_

**A/N: Wow! So many votes! 3 Thank you all so super much for the reviews, did I ever tell you how much I love you all. 3**

**Just realised we just passed the halfway point in our journey of shag-bandery! 0_0**

**Enjoy the drarryness! xxx**

**PS: see, promised I would be quicker :P**

_

* * *

_

_**BLACK:**__** MISSIONARY**_

_Harry POV:_

My heels dug into the soggy earth as I landed smoothly, lifting the snitch up in victory. All around me streaks of red and gold were landing and clapping. We dismounted our brooms, leaving them on the floor, as they lifted me up into the air cheering. Go go Gryffindor. We won! I grinned widely. Glancing back at the silver and green team of Slytherin I saw them land with identical scouls of hatered for me, that team truly wanted me dead I laughed, turning back to the cheering Gryffindor crowds.

Well, all the Slytherin faces that is exept one. Malfoy, with his quiddich-sweapt blonde hair and pale skin slightly rosey from the cold air. Oh, he _attempted_ the death glare. But me knowing him, and wht he's really like, all I could see was a cute little pout behind softly-burning eyes. There wasn't any promised menace in his glare, unlike his team mates, there was only him and the his attempt to look angry. I winked discreetly at him before turning back to the Gryffindors.

I took my time in the showers after everyone had gone in, waiting for them all to go back to the common room to celebrate. I told everyone that my muscles where a bit strained after the game - but, in truth, I was waiting for Draco. And I wasn't kept waiting long.

I was half-dressed and lounging on one of the more comfortable benches when I heard the door to the changing room slam and angry foot steps approaching. I opened my eyes slowly and was greeted with the pouty, stroppy form of Draco.

"Hi, honey, how was your day?" I used the cliche line to wind him up a little. It worked.

"I just lost another bloody match to you. How do you think I feel?" he snapped.

"Well I don't know, do I? I've never lost a match to you..."

"You promised you'd let me win!" he even stamped his foot.

Oh, this was too good. I grinned and lazily stood up, capturing him in a massive bear hug.

"But that way I wouldn't have gotten to see you angry," I whispered into his ear. I felt his shiver before he managed to regain his stroppy status.

"But it's not fair," I could almost hear the pout in his voice, "Everyone's so annoyed with me..."

I smiled slightly and pulled out of the hug a fraction to start leisurely undoing the butons on Draco's top, slowly revieling his milky chest. As I undid the last few buttons I leant forwards to place a small kiss on collar bone. I slid his shirt off him and it landed in a crumpled pile on the ground.

"...You look so cute when you're angry," I told him as I gently lowered his body, with mine, to the ground.

At this he smiled and we leant in to share a sweetly passionate kiss as the rest of our clothes fell to the floor. I rested some of my body weight on him, reveling in the feel of his ragged breaths and ever more erratic heatbeat.

"You're such a pain," he murmered affectionately.

I stroaked his hair and shifted my weight slightly so I could prepare Draco. His body tightened initialy as my first finger entered him but he relaxed with a soft sigh as I began to move it a little, his hips shifting softly to get a deeper angle. He looked so beautiful, his blonde hair still messy from the quiddich, his cheeks now flushed with lust, his smooth allabaster skin highlighted against the dull backdrop of the floor. I slid another finger in slowly, feeling his frustration growing.

"More," he breathed. I kept up the same, slow movements. "More! Please, Harry.."

I slid my fingers out (oh, the sound of loss he made), I quickly replaced them with my cock and he relaxed into the familiar feeling of me and him and mine and his bodies connected blissfuly. I shifted inside him until I was fully sheathed, lying on top of him, our hot breaths mixing in the few centremetres of air that seperated our lips. Our chests meeting with every deep, strained breath that we took.

Draco jerked his hips upwards quickly, silently urging me on. I started with slow, shallow thrusts. Gradually getting deeper, slowly driving Draco (and myself, to a certain extent) mad. He started to chew deliciously on his bottom lip in an attempt not to allow his moans of frustration to escape his lips.

I grinned against his neck and suddenly thrust in harder and deeper. A moan escaped him then, his hips lifting off the ground to meet mine and slowly lowering to the floor in time for another deep push.

I keapt up the fast pace, angling slightly different each time until I felt it. I brushed the spot deep inside him that made his body twist with...want. With everything. I maintained the angle and hit that spot once more, and again. We were both so close. Once more.

"Hng-Harry!" Draco cried as he came, contracting around me and drawing out my own release.

The waves of pleasure sweapt through us as we lay entagled with eachother on the floor, I was all but collapsed on top of his slim frame. Through the haze of exhaustion I reached out to grab a shirt, folding it up and tucking it under our heads and rolling over to a slightly less awkward position we dozed quietly, the feeling of eachothers bodies, both flustered and clumsy from sex, gently lulling us to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, very very OOC. And yea, I had Harry top and Draco bottom this time (which I don't really like normally) but it suited this set up :D**

**Three cheers for PWP lol ^_^**

**Next time:**

**Brown - GlitteryBlue - LightPink - Yellow - Orange**

**xxx**


	10. Glittery Blue

_**This Chapter Is For: Airborn-love, Aida Hwedo, Sols-Heart, Harmony Is Key, MrsTripTucker.**_

**This Chapter: Slight AU, Draco is fighting on Harry's side and the war is being faught a few years on when Draco and Harry are in their early twenties...**

**Enjoy! xxx**

_

* * *

_

_**GLITTERY BLUE:**__** ANY POSITION**_

_DracoPOV:_

Shit, was I terrified. This could well be the last night I spent living and breathing, in a few hours I will be looking at what could be my last sunrise, and there was no way I was going to spend it alone and shaking. So that was why I was stalking down to the catacomb of dungeons underneath Hogwarts School where I knew I would find Harry. Our relationship was not what anyone would call monogamous, stable or healthy for ether of us - but we where infatuated with one another. Of course, I would swear that Harry was nothing but a cheap fuck (and I'm sure he would do the same), and anyone watching our relationship would say that all it looked like where two confused guys searching for some glimpse of comfort in an otherwise cold, cruel world.

In many ways that was incredibly true: we where both flung into this war at an early age and have both been fighting to stay alive all these years, so naturally the first person I would cling to for comfort would be Harry. But that's why what we had together wasn't 'love', it wasn't even 'friends with benefits' because we weren't friends. We just randomly hooked up whenever we needed so comfort, or release, or pleasure. And we were both mutually fine with that arrangement, not that it mattered much anyway, unless it was official business or fucking we didn't see each other at all.

I found Harry pacing in his usual haunt, near to where we'd set up our meetings room, deep in the labyrinth of dark, dingy corridors underneath the castle. He looked up with a slight start when he heard the echoes of my footsteps approaching. Without saying anything I strode up to him, slamming my lips against his in a desperate plea for comfort. He was shocked and didn't react for a moment, and I thought he would turn me away on the grounds of this being (possibly) his last night amongst the living and he didn't want to spend it with me. Which would've been fair enough - but he didn't turn me away, instead he kissed back, slowly letting me take complete control so I could get everything I needed from him. I pulled away panting.

"This could be the last time..." I murmured hotly.

"I know," was all Harry said.

That's why I like being with him: he doesn't sugarcoat things. He could've said 'I'm sure it'll be fine', or whispered sweet words like 'Don't say such things'. But he didn't, and it was that brutal, undeniable honesty that I craved. I slammed my mouth back to his with more force this time, pushing him back against the grimey stone wall. He let me lead again, my hands grabbing his wrists and shoving them up to the wall beside him. A small, sweet gasp escaped his bruised lips as I pulled away to lick and bite at his neck, drawing out more of those beautiful gasps.

He bucked his hips towards me, his back arching exquisitely from the wall, I pushed my body to his, pressing him against the wall his mouth opened in a bid for air. I released his hands, sliding mine down his body lingering on the most lovely parts of him: his lips, softly toned chest, jutting hip bones...I selfishly wanted every inch of him. Grabbing him by his shirt I wrenched him away from the wall and tore the fabric off of his smooth skin. I pulled off my own shirt and, in the same fluid movement, pushed him back against the wall.

This time though, his flawless bare skin was grinding against the harsh, unforgiving wall. With every major movement we made he would gasp in slight pain as his over-sensitive skin grazed the stone. My lips where desperate, seeking sustenance upon him, I kissed all over his chest my hands massaging at his shoulders.

"Ngh," Harry said as my tongue toyed with one of his nipples. "Here," he shakily handed me a bottle of lube.

I slid my trousers down and stepped out of them (from the corner of my eye I could see Harry doing the same thing), I squeezed out some lube onto my hands and passed the bottle back to Harry. He dropped it to the floor as I rubbed the lube onto my cock. This was how it went - no trivial pleasantries, no tenderness, just raw passion. Harry grabbed my hips and guided my towards him.

"No prep?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, we've done this enough times..." he smiled reminiscing briefly. "Just go."

So I slowly slid into him, relishing the feeling every inch of the way until I was fully sheathed in the warmth of his body. I grabbed at his thighs helping him to wrap his legs around my waist. I moved my hands to his boney hips to support some of his weight and slid out half way and ramming back in. The noises he made where beautiful: he truly let go, letting every minute emotion shine through the wonderful sounds floating from his lips. I repeated the motion several times, gradually getting deeper and harder and more oblivious.

Then I found what I'd been searching for. I brushed his prostate and his whole body tightened, his head falling forwards onto my shoulder, fingers digging semi-circles into my back, legs pulling me closer to him. In out. I slammed into that spot inside him until we where both seeing stars. In out. Not much longer to go now, how I wished this would lost forever, but how I wished I could get that release I craved.

Pushing into him one last time I felt Harry's release splash between us. I hard his groan as his teeth bit into my shoulder. His release triggered mine and as I came inside him we slid to the floor, lying in a crumpled heap of disregarded clothes and entangled body parts, riding out the bliss and for a few precious moments forgetting what horrors the day ahead may hold.

It was me that got up first, slowly levering myself away from Harry and redressing myself. He slowly got up and dressed and soon we where both standing there (disheveled) but clothed. I turned to walk away as we always did - uncaring, unemotional, just like usual. We spoke as little as possible, as I said earlier, just a quick fuck and we're done. I made it a few paces down the corridor when I turned back to his gaze.

"I...I, uh, if we. Um, I think we should..." I wanted so much to find all the right words, string all the half-formed ideas that had been buzzing around my head all night into a coherant sentence. But I just couldn't get it right.

"Sorry we couldn't have been more," was all I said. I hope it was enough.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh! *sad squee face*!**

**Next up:**

**- Orange - Yellow - Brown - White - Pink -**

**xxx**


	11. Yellow

_**This Chapter Is For: Airborn-love, CrayonsPink, Yin-yang-shabang**_

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was a tie between yellow and orange. Went for yellow as a little thankyou to Airborn-love who dedicated her first fanfic to me which totally made my day and gave me super endless happies =3 please check out her fic: .net/s/5747633/1/Blissful_Hearts **

**Also, I feel guilty not doing the 'orange' requests because some had something to do with birthdays, so birthday shoutouts: Conflicting Lies, Harmony Is Key's friend and personlikething's super-religious friend!**

**Aannnd THANK YOU ALL FOR GETTING ME OVER 100 REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC! You guys are amazing, srsly, no words for it! **

**Enjoy! xxx**

**This Chapter: Established relationship and mega-WAFF.**

_

* * *

_

_**YELLOW:**__** HUG**_

_DracoPOV:_

There are many things I'll never understand about Harry, and one of them is why the hell he puts up with Care Of Magical Creatures. In fact, he does more than just put up with the ghastly lesson - he actively enjoys the class. He has explained to me many times that he likes seeing Hagrid so happy teaching and that it's fun to learn about all the dangerous creatures we're forced to interact with...but, as he affectionately calls it, I'm a 'lost cause'.

But on a freezing, December day, the wind billowing flakes of snow around us, sitting, shivering out in the forest with some oaf trying to explain the hibernating habits of the common magical creatures of England, I can't even begin to imagine what Harry sees in the lesson, and I can tell by the shivering forms of the other students surrounding us that I'm not the only one who thinks attending this lesson is insanity. Harry's shivering, but he keeps focused on what Hagrid is saying - that's one of the things I love about him: his selflessness, and his ability to love me despite my selfishness!

A strong gust of wind whipped through the forest and Harry hugged his legs up to his chest to try and stay warm. And that was when I took pity on him, instantly forgiving his insistance that we attended this stupid lesson and didn't just lie in bed in the warmth, he looked far too cute for words all curled up and small in the gradually falling snow. I closed the few centimeters between us and rapped my arm across his shoulders, covering his back with my cape, and the other hand I placed on his shivering knee, stilling it.

Hagrid paused for a moment when he noticed that there where now two (very in love) boys hugging in the middle of his class. But people had long ago gotten over the weirdness of us dating and so he just smiled, shook his head a little and ploughed on with the lesson, much to everyones annoyance.

Harry glanced at me and smiled, silently letting me know he was grateful for the warmth. He sighed happily and lent his head on my shoulder and turned his gaze back to Hagrid, eager not to let his friend down. I should've known that even _I_ couldn't distract him from whatever he found so fascinating about this lesson. So I drifted off into my own thoughts, just enjoying the scent and feel of him next to me, everything about him: his heat beat, breathing, the small movements his tongue made when he licked his lips to stop them from chapping in the cold...

I was becoming vaugely aware of the mixed looks we where getting from the rest of the class. Harry's fingers slid to my hand resting on his knee and he clasped my hand, squeezing lightly to let me know that he didn't give a fuck what people thought. I squeezed him closer to me, rubbing small shapes into his hand with my fingers. He giggled slightly and I decided that perhaps I could cope with Care Of Magical Creatures after all...

* * *

**A/N: I know it was short but hopefully it made up for the lack of fluff last chapter! =3**

**Ahhh! This is the last time we get five to vote on T_T ...after that we're down to four *sad face*.**

**Choose from:**

**Pink - Light Pink - Orange - Brown - White**

**xxx**


	12. Orange

_**This Chapter Is For: Aida-Hwedo, CrayonsPink, Harmony Is Key.**_

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I'm not usually one for the WAFF either (as you may have noticed, I like the *action*) :P But was so sweet getting all you awesome people reviewing. So thank you thank you thank you ^_^**

**Without further adue...xxx**

* * *

_**ORANGE:**__** KISS**_

_Draco POV:_

The blossoms from the trees where billowing around my feet as they fell from the trees to give way to the summer leafs. It was getting close to sunset and I was full from the wonderful dinner as I ambled happily towards the owlery, a letter clasped in my pale hands. Glancing up at the tower I saw a shock of white fly from the balcony - grinning, I started to run towards the owlery, Harry was there!

At the bottom of the stairs I started to walk casually, time to play it cool. I didn't want to seem to eager, but in truth, it had been weeks since I'd seen him properly - alone. See, we weren't even sure if we where in love properly, or just having a quick fling - eather way we had decided not to tell anybody about us until we where absolutely sure of our feelings. But right now, after this long absence from him, I wanted nothing more that to shout it from the tops of the towers.

I had regained my breath and composture by the time I had reached the top of the stairs. I rounded the corner into the owlery and almost slammed right into Harry, I grabbed his shoulders gently to steady him, his soft lips spread into a smile when he noticed it was me. He flug his arms out, capturing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi, Harry," I smiled breathlessly, wrapping my arms around him carefuly.

He released me, looking slightly sheepish. "Hi, Draco," he said.

"Who where you sending a letter to?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, family..." he answered crypticly.

For some reason he never talked about his family properly. The most I've gotten out of him is that he hates his muggle family, but has some wizarding family left. But he wont say who, or where, or anything...he just taps the side of his nose and says that he'll tell me when we know eachother better. It must ne a pretty big secret. whoever it is...

"What about you?" he asked.

"Oh," it takes me a moment to remember what we where talking about. "Family...you know we're arranging things for the summer holiday."

He nodded and we slipped into a comfortable silence as I started to search for a suitable owl. I could feel his eyes following me around the room, I think he was trying to think of something witty to say. I found an owl and faced Harry again.

"Draco..." he paused, looking for words. "Do you miss them?"

"Who? My family?" he nodded. "I guess, are you missing yours?"

He nodded again, eyes going slightly misty with remeniscence. He looked so sweet, I wrapped one arm around him and slowly walked us to the balcony where I let my owl fly off across the grounds. The sunset was transfixing, it looked so beautiful amongst the gradually flowering trees.

"Hey, we don't have to be lonely," I smiled.

Alright, I know it was cheap and cheesey, but it drew a sweet smile from Harry, so it was worth it. He giggle a bit and leaned his head on my shoulder, watching the sun set with me. After a few seconds of staring off into those organge rays I felt his eyes on me. I turned my head towards him , careful not to disturb his rest on my shoulder.

Subconciously our heads began to drift towards one another, his head tilted slightly and mine countered it, his eyelids flickered closed over his bright, green orbs. I smiled as our lips met, gently parting against one another to deepen it. I felt his hands clenching and unclenching on my chest in time to the slow give and take movement of our lips. We kissed until our cheeks where flushed and our lungs were struggling to keep up, eventually we had to part. I loved the little half-nervous gigg;e he gave as we leant our bodies against one another to watch the last rays of light bleed from the sky.

He only spoke when the stars had all come out.

"I missed you, you know," he said honestly.

Oh, the promises that simple sentence held in store for us.

* * *

**A/N: Annnd wouldya look at that, more fluff! ^_^**

**Next Up:**

**Brown - Pink - White - Light Pink**

**xxx**


	13. Brown

_**This Chapter Is For: CrayonsPink, annouska, Harmony is Key, shroomy-eyes, yin-yang-shabang**_

**A/N: Quite proud of this one actually ^_^ I guess it is a little cheeezzzy and crack-ficcy, or as far more sophisticated people would call it: 'epic-OOC' though fo sho.**

**:D love ya guys xxx**

_

* * *

_

_**BROWN:**__** HAND JOB**_

_3ed POV:_

The wind painted white spirals in the sky, the snow billowing in freezing circles that left those who braved the outdoors with chapped, shivering lips and rosy cheeks. And those who where far to sensible to risk the extreme conditions outside had smiling lips and cheeks rosy from the warmth of the crowded Three Broomsticks. Conversations drifted over conversations, everywhere was loud, bright and merry, and close to the fireplace, sharing one of the large, worn green armchairs that they'd managed to persuade a drunken man to give up, sat Draco and Harry.

They constantly bickered for space on the chair, and whose drink was whose, and exactly how many pints of firewhisky they'd managed to irresponsibly down that evening. Their affectionate arguing would slowly escalate until one of them would pout adorably and their lips would meet. Sometimes briefly, for little, 'I love you, get over it' kisses, and sometimes for long, deep, passionate kisses that no onlooker could interprete. And they had plenty of onlookers - the older witches and wizards where baffled by this strange, young couple whose loud laughing and shouting was gradually earning the attention of most of the pub.

"Hey," Harry whispered softly against Draco's lips after one of their long kisses. "Hey, Draco..."

"Mmm?" Draco was too comfortable to form a proper reply. In their last spat that the kiss was a result of, Draco had managed to win most of the seat, with Harry sitting on his lap, so no way was he moving more than he had to.

"Draco, it's your round," Harry giggled in drunken delight, knowing that it would piss off his lover.

Draco shoved some coins into Harry's hand. "I'm not moving, you go."

"Your round," was all Harry said as he started to methodically slide the coins back into Draco's pocket.

"But I love you?" Draco tried.

"Aww, that's sweet honey," Harry smiled, "But you still gotta go to the bar for me."

"Not moving."

And with that Draco settled back into the soft chair, closing his eyes and relaxing in the knowledge that he was infuriating Harry. Harry was cute when he was infuriated. Sure enough, not even half a minute after Draco had closed his eyes he felt a poking, right in the middle of his forehead. Harry was childish when he was infuriated. Harry's juvenile game went on for a few minutes until Draco sighed and opened his eyes. He glanced around the room, for the first time noticing the audience they had acquired throughout the evening, watching with amused and bemused expressions.

"Have you noticed we have an audience?" Draco asked Harry in a whisper so only they could hear.

"Yea," said Harry in the same tone. "You know what else I've noticed? You still haven't gotten me that drink."

Draco ignored him. "We should give them something real to watch."

Catching Harry off guard, he swung him around so that Harry was now straddling him.

"Draco, you're drunk!" Harry laughed loudly.

"And you're turned on?"

"You know I'm always turned on when a handsome man offers to _buy me a drink_," Harry pressed his point.

"I'm not buying you a drink, Harry, you said it yourself: we are fast approaching drunk. Right now..." Draco jerked his hips up minutely, so no one but Harry could pick up on it.

"Upstairs," said Harry.

"But what about my spectacle?" Draco whined.

"Uhh, fine," sighed Harry. "We're just going upstairs for a WANK!" Harry's voice projected across the room before he broke down in giggles.

Draco's cheeks burned with blush as he dragged his socially retarded partner towards the stairs, making no move to try and disguise his haste and having no second thoughts about abandoning the chair that they'd fought so long over. They stumbled, laughing loudly and drunkenly into the bathroom upstairs, frightening the few men up there away with their unpredictable behavior.

"Harry, you're outrageous when you're drunk!" Draco breathed, catching his breath from their laughing fit.

"You wanted to make a scene...or spectacle, I think you called it," Harry defended himself.

"I had something far more physical in mind..."

As Harry opened his mouth to reply Draco shot forwards, capturing Harry's mouth in a searing kiss and clutching his hands to the tiled wall above his head. Harry laughed drunkenly into the kiss, the taste of alcohol strong on both the lovers breaths, drowning out all other of the sweet tastes they where used to. When the kiss was broken Harrys knees where weak and he was held up only by Draco's firm grip on his ands and his die hard promise to himself that he wouldn't end up in a mess on the bathroom floor. Being a mess whilst standing up in the bathroom was perfectly acceptable, however.

An awkward silence followed the intense, fast, heated passion of the kiss. Everything slowed down, Harry chewed nervously on his bottom lip and Draco absentmindedly traced patterns on Harry's exposed wrist with his thumb. Both boys knew what they wanted but momentarily weren't sure that they knew what _each other_ wanted.

"We might as well," it was Draco who bit the bullet.

"Might as well do what?" and it was Harry who played innocent and continued to bite on his lip, partly out of habit and partly because he knew it turned Draco on like nothing else.

"You know...what you said we would..." Draco was so cute when he got shy, it was all Harry could do not to crush him in a massive hug.

"Gonna have to be more specific," Harry teased.

The joke in his voice must've been more obvious than he'd intended because Draco looked up into his eyes and saw the cheeky glimmer. He smiled knowingly at Harry, transferring both of Harry's hands into one of his so that he could hold them there and still have one free.

"Oh I think you know..." Draco held eye contact with Harry as he slid his hand underneath the waistband of his boxers.

Harry's breath caught at the sudden skin on skin contact and his eyes slid shut as Draco's hand slowly moved further inside his pants. Draco leaned forwards, holding Harry in place as his fingers found their goal, he rubbed his fingers gently on the skin just above Harry's dick. He let out a frustrated groan.

"Draco...please," he breathed into my ear.

"Patience is a virtue," Draco said.

Nevertheless, he moved his hand down slightly to brush sporadically against the sensitive skin of Harry's penis. He bit his lip in pleasure and involuntarily thrust his hips forwards to meet Draco's teasing hand.

"Down boy" he joked.

To this, Harry laughed breathlessly, leaning his buzzing head forwards to rest on Draco's shoulder, as silent plea for him to hurry-the-fuck up. Draco smiled and gave in to Harry's slightly drunken horny boy desperation. Letting his hand wrap fully around Harry's erection, he begun to slowly slide it up and down, occasionally letting his hand tighten slightly, elicting small, surprised moans from his lover, which draco cherished.

As Draco's stroks sped up he could feel Harry rest more of his weight on Draco, his arms pulling slowly out of Draco's grip on them on the walls as his knees buckled under the unseemingly heavy weight of his pleasure. Draco's hand rested for a moment at the head of Harry's penis and thumbed the small slit, moving to smear precome down Harry's dick.

"Draco...Draco, hurry," Harry half-shouted, half-moaned.

He obliged and sped up the speed of his rubs, tightening his hand even more. He could feel the pressure build under Harry's skin, the coil tightening, getting ready to let loose. Harry's hips thrust stronger to meet Draco's rubs.

"Now," was all Draco said as he leant his head forwards to capture Harry's lips with his own.

Harry all but collapsed onto him, moaning loudly with his orgasm, Harry's semen warming both of their skin. Harry rode out the waves of his orgasm, Draco barely moving his hand, only adjusting it's position occaisionaly to be a better comfort to Harry. Once he was done he slowly took his hand out of Harry's boxers and released Harry's hand from their holding place on the wall. It was a few more minutes until Harry stood on his own.

They stood in a recovering silence for a few moments.

"Guess we should go back downstairs," Harry suggested halfheartedly.

"Awww," Draco pouted. "Don't I get a turn?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it was a bit crude in parts. Reckon it sorta worked, right?**

**Ahh! So close to the end :( gonna really miss doing these. :*(**

**Currently thinking of another series I can do like this, at the moment I'm leaning towards doing a series based on Tarot Cards, might be a little harder to do. And a lot less super-smutty. And I have no other ideas. *-* Thoughts?**

**Picky-picky-pickyy:**

**White - Light Pink - Pink**

**xxx**


	14. Pink

_**This Chapter Is For: Kokoro5050, Tay, Airbornlove.**_

**A/N: Lovely reviews guys :D y'all rock ^_^ and kinky airborn wanted them in front of a crowd o__o I'm shocked! :3 jk, nothing shocks a hardcore fangirrl, yeeah!**

**Okay, tarot cards: been looking into it and I think I could do it, but it wouldn't be as smutty-slashy, probably more dramatic or whatever (so if we chose 'the moon' for example, I would write something about the boys having weird dreams etc.) I don't think I could manage Tay's idea of the cards representing different characters, that would murder my brain :P**

**Aaand, NeonTorch5408 had the epic idea of doing the 'gay hanky code' which would work a lot like these, except whaay more kinky and sex-orientated (so none of the colours represent hugging lol). More info: http://www. gaycityusa. com/ (take out spaces)**

**Still just running ideas round atm**

**/epic prelude xxx**

* * *

_**PINK:**__** LOVE BITE**_

_DracoPOV:_

It was a lovely summer's sunday, Harry and I were wondering around the grounds joking about busting him out of the Dursley's, and laughing about how uptight my parents were. We weren't the only ones out there, in fact the place was teeming with students trying to soak up the sun and forget about schoolwork for a day, forget about anything important for a short while. Harry dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Draco," he glanced to his left. "Dean's waving at me, I should go talk with him..." he seemed reluctant to go, and I was reluctant to let him leave.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Come on, we had a bit of an argument a week ago, I wanna make up with him before summer, or it'll just piss me off," he smiled at my deepening scowl. "Won't be long, promise."

"Fine," I grumbled, that bastard, Dean, didn't deserve Harry's friendship. "I'll go wait...somewhere."

I angrily stomped off, not entirely sure where I was going. I settled eventually in the shade of a tree near the lakeside, slightly apart and secluded from the masses of people, and with a clear view of Harry who had just started talking to Dean. I knew he'd be able to find me after (he wasn't stupid and he knew me so well), but nevertheless I wanted to keep an eye on him, just encase he couldn't find me or Dean said something to upset him or something...

A few minutes later I glanced up again, to check Harry was still alright, and what did I find? He was getting far too close to be friendly, they where laughing and Harry had his hand resting playfully, almost teasingly on Dean's chest. In a flash I was up and stalking quickly towards them - they didn't even notice me, in fact Harry seemed to move even closer to Dean. It was only when I was a few meters away that Dean started and noticed me, Harry turning around slowly, looking almost guilty.

I didn't bother to offer an explanation - I grabbed Harry by the wrist to tow him back towards the tree where I was previously sat. He resisted a little on pricniple, but it was half hearted and with a rushed "Bye!" to Dean he let himself be led away. Once under the tree (and away from prying eyes) I swung him around so he was backed up against the strong tree trunk.

"What the fuck was that?" I growled, bringing my face towards his slightly.

"That was nothing..." he looked abashed. "I was just playing."

"With _Dean_?" I spat.

"No, I was playing with you. Looks like it worked, doesn't it?" he giggled.

I pushed my body flush against his, our faces now cheek to cheek. I twisted my head slightly to bare Harry's neck a little and so that I could lick a thin line across his jaw to the corner of his slightly parted lips.

"You're mine," I told him.

He sighed in pleasure, a small shiver snaking it's way through his body. "Yes..." he breathed.

I pulled on the side of his head gentle, slowly, deliciously exposing more of his smooth neck to me, quite enjoying finding this suddenly dominating and possessvie side of me (and it's effects on Harry).

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'm yours Dra-" he was cut of by a sharp gasp of helpless pleasure.

I had finally lowered my lips to the skin of his neck, just below his beautiful jawline. I bit lightly at the skin I was holding and felt it heat and swell slightly as I kept my lips there, biting and then soothing the sting with my tongue. And Harry breathed heavily, barely able to stand if it weren't for the tree behind him, his eyelids fluttering slightly with every ragged breath he drew.

Eventually I pulled away, (with a small moan of displeasure from Harry) I stroked down his cheek to calm him, my fingers lingering on the new-formed bruise marking the skin high up on his neck. Perhaps slightly too high to be hidden easily, I smiled slyly at Harry who could only blush.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, input on the ideas I talked about at the beginning is greatly appreciated, but I'll run an official vote thing at the end of this series ^_^**

**Time for your very last choices :( **

**Light Pink -or- White**

***sob sob***

**xxx**


	15. White

_**This Chapter Is For: annouska, TiinyDottTee, Auraya Kairi Black, Sols-heart, airborn-love, soulsucker13, Harmony Is Key.**_

**This Chapter: Post hogwarts, Established relationship**

**Sols-heart: hope it was worth the wait ^_^**

**xxx**

* * *

_**WHITE:**__** STRIP TEASE**_

_DracoPOV:_

Harry and I were enjoying a lazy winter evening with the fire crackling merrily in the grate. Harry was sprawled sleepily on the sofa, his fingers absentmindedly brushing on the carpet as he stared blankly into the fireplace. I was sat in my large armchair reading a rather fascinating (though I would never admit to it) muggle book Harry had given me for an early christmas gift. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Harry move, but ignored it, assuming he was going to get himself a drink or something. However, a few minutes later I glared over to top of my book to find Harry staring at me.

''What?'' I asked shortly.

''I'm bored.'' Harry complained.

''Well, go find something to do,'' I told him.

Harry sighed in dissatisfaction. ''There's nothing to do."

''Stop being so childish Harry,'' I snapped, I wanted to get back to reading my book.

Harry rolled off the sofa and wondered around the room for a few minutes, picking up random books and then putting them back down, inspecting ornaments, looking at pictures and generally being fidgety and distracting. Eventually he came to a stop right in front of me. He sat down on my lap, his legs draping off over one arm of the chair and his back resting awkwardly on the other. I sighed inwardly, counted to ten to calm myself and put the book down by the side of my chair. Only then did I turn to Harry.

''Excuse m-'' he cut me off with a quick kiss to my lips.

''Harry! RealIy?" I snapped, only half meaning it.

''I'm finding something to _do_" Harry smiled innocently.

Despite my annoyance I couldn't help but grin. ''You are so childish!'' blatantly feigning annoyance now.

Harry grinned, seeing right through my bad acting, he twisted in my lap so he was straddling me, he most definitely had my full attention now, but I was still playing 'bored' leaning back in my chair, I sighed apethetically as he carded his fingers (deliciously) through my hair.

''Honestly, Harry, surely we've done this a million times before,'' I said levelly.

''Oh,'' Harry giggled, ''Perhaps you'd like some experimenting.''

He nipped at my neck to punctuate his point, I inhaled sharply.

''Hmmm...'' he mused, looking calculatingly at me, ''I know! Don't move,'' he instructed, ''I'll be right back!''

With that he bounded off my lap and out the door (towards out bedroom I hope). I sat in my chair shell shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen, where did he go? If he's messing with my mind, I swear I'll....My mind drifted off into revenge-ridden thoughts to pass the minutes away.

Exactly three minutes and twenty seconds later (not that I was counting) I heard the door click open, looking up, about to make some sarky comment about him taking forever but the words caught in my throat. Harry looked...sexy, he'd taken care giving himself tousled locks and he was wearing nothing deep green boxers that hugged his ass and one of my massive not-gonna-bother-today baggy t-shirts was hanging loose and with only a few random buttons fastened, giving the elusive promise of more. He knew I had a thing for him wearing my clothes.

He strode leisurely towards me, making sure I had plenty of time to admire him as he smiled sweetly to himself. He stopped a foot or two in front of me and lent down so that his lips where inches from mine.

"Vou-le-vouz chouchez avec moi se soi?" he grinned.

"It was going so well," I laughed. "That was just cheesy.

Nevertheless, I lent forwards to try and capture his lips, but he was too quick.

"Nuh-uhh," he shook his head playfully. "First, I'm gonna mess with your mind a little."

He giggled and stepped back a little, but keeping close enough to let the sexual tension flow, his hips began to sway to an imaginary, sultry beat. He reached out, combing his fingers through my hair, brought my head closer to him, slowly he let go of me, sliding his hands to the buttons on his shirt he undid them - one by gradual one, his skin slowly revealing its self just inches away from me. I let out a small, suppressed moan of anticipation. He stopped at the last button, grabbing my hands instead and guiding them to it. I undid it for him; letting my fingers ghost across the plane of his smooth abdomen, delighting at the small flinch his muscles had at the skin-on-skin contact.

Both breathing slightly faster now he slid onto my lap, pushing me back in my seat so he could keep the contact minimal and promising. Sitting in front of me he slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting it slip off one arm and catching it on the other. Then, fast as light, he slipped the shirt behind my head, drawing it close to his - so, so agonizingly close, our hot breaths mixed in the air between our lips as he held me thoroughly entranced. Then he let go, my swimming head falling back against the chair back.

He slipped back off my lap and started swaying again to that slow beat, gently turning around. We he had his back to me he sunk down, crouching in time with that imaginary music and as he rose again he let his thumbs hook into the waistband of his boxers and, ever so slowly as he rose from his crouch he pulled the boxers off. Believe me, he couldn't have more of my attention - I could feel my pulse rushing and my cock was pressing uncomfortably into my restricting jeans. I sighed as he had finally stripped and turned around to face me.

He slid back onto my lap, moaning at the hot friction the fabric on my legs must've had on his sensitive, aroused skin. However he (cruelly) stopped before my cock could get any contact from him, I whimpered again at this, pouting pitifully.

"Ready," he smiled.

With that he finally took my lips to his and we shared that long awaited kiss that promised a night full of so much more.

* * *

**A/N: Hookayy, next chapter is gonna be LIGHT PINK --the last one-- T_T !!**

**So this time I want you guys to vote for which series you wanna see next:::**

**-Gay Bandanna Code - or - Tarot Cards -**

**Will let y'all know which one won in an A/N next chapter, will also let you know when you can expect to see the next sieres start happening :)**

**xxx**


	16. Light Pink

_**This Chapter Is For: Every one of you lovely, lovely people who reviewed (voted), faved, subscribed or generally given loves to, in any sense of the word. You're all amazing and I have you to thank for my sugar-sweet-reviews brain cavities :D**_

_**xxx**_

* * *

_**LIGHT PINK:**__** HUG AND KISS**_

_Draco POV:_

I always hated the last day of term. Not because I hated home, but because he hated 'home'. My lovely Harry. Every summer over the last week or so of term he would get gradually more and more depressed, the knowledge that he would be bound to his muggle lifestyle for two whole months, with his horrible Aunt and Uncle, and cruel cousin - no wonder he felt daunted by it.

On the train back to London it was always hardest to keep him happy. I had to distract him with any meaningless thing that popped into my brain, though (as we've gotten older) distracting him has become easier, if slightly less socially acceptable.

Anyway, this summer I would be leaving him with the promise that I would visit as much as I could, and write even more. Yes, the visits would have to be secret (Harry was so scared of his family, it was ridicules) and most of the letters would probably never make it to him, but it was more than he'd ever had before, and so it was making him happy. And that would have to be enough for now.

But, as we stood outside platform nine and three-quarters, our first steps into the muggle world in months, with the Dursley's standing there, looking angry and disapproving, and my family looking welcoming and at very least, pleased to see me, it felt so _wrong_ to try and leave Harry alone. Harry looked sick to the stomach at the sight of them as well.

"Hey," I rubbed his arm comfortingly. "I promised I'd visit, right?"

"I know, love," he said, his eyes never leaving his guardians.

"Listen to me," I felt a desperate need to comfort him, he heard this in my voice and turned to face me. "You'll be fine, you know that all you have to do is ask and I'll be right there for you."

"I know," he swallowed dryly. "I'll still miss you though."

I held him tightly in my arms, embracing him for what could be the last time in ages - a long time when we where both so used to seeing each other everyday, whenever we wanted. We where both reluctant to let go.

"I want to kiss you," I whispered into his ear, into the embrace.

"They'll give me shit if they knew I was gay, I'm sorry, I told you."

"Harry, we're hugging...they might already know."

"I felt him shrug "Fair point."

And then our lips where touching and all of King's Cross seemed to stand still as his tongue slipped past my lips to dance against my teeth. The kiss was slow, full of longing and unsaid emotions - each of us not wanting to let this small moment of reprieve end.

Eventually though, it had to, and as we pulled away Harry's lips fluttered open and he licked his lips, savoring (like me) the last taste of us. Glancing over at the Dursleys, their faces where a hilarious picture of surprise and disgust. My parents looked a little embarrassed, but otherwise happy: I guess caring parents don't give a fuck who their child fucks.

Harry squeezed my hand. "I'll be okay," he promised.

His words stilled my worrying brain and gave me the strength to let our fingers untangle and our bodies part as we walked towards our separate families. Soon, I promised him silently, we'll hold each other again soon.

* * *

**A/N: A fitting one for the last chapter, I thought :3**

**Anyway, GAY BANDANA CODE won, so you should start seeing that in the next few weeks (not sure as to when, but I promise you all it won't be more than a month) lol**

**And can I take this opportunity for some shameless self-promotion:**

**Twitter - /animalchild**

**FaceBook - Maia Almeida-Amir**

**Formspring - /battlestations**

**^^send me some sort of message telling me your from FF and I'll follow/whatever you back, I 3 to connect with you! ^_^**

**Thank you all again for voting + reading, totally makes my day. Love yaz! **


End file.
